


First Night

by myfavorite26



Series: A Series of Firsts [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfavorite26/pseuds/myfavorite26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one off of Aaron and Roberts first night</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of one offs about firsts for Robert and Aaron

First Night

 

“What?”, Robert asks while turning around to see why Aaron hadn’t gotten into bed yet.

“It’s just….it’s the first time…” Aaron stammers out.

Robert studies him with a bemused look on his face, reading Aaron’s exact thoughts almost instantly, because they know each other better than anyone else in the world. 

And because Robert is Robert he chooses to have a little fun with his boyfriend. “Aaron we’ve done this a few hundred times by now I would guess, remember the car, and the barn, and the hotels?” 

Aaron looks down at Robert flustered, and opens his mouth to speak, but Robert continues. 

“And remember the night I left Chrissie and came to you and told you I chose you? You can’t forget about that night surely?” Robert says with a smile creeping onto his face even though he’s trying to remain serious.

Aaron lets out a huff and finally speaks, “You prat, I know it’s not our first time. But it’s the first time we’re together…in OUR place. I never thought it was gonna happen…and it just seems like we should be making more of a do about it.”

It’s Roberts turn to let out a sigh, hiding his true feelings to what Aaron has just said,“Well Aaron we spent the entire day moving into the flat, and I’m dead tired, maybe tomorrow we can make a bigger deal out of it, but right now I’d like to get some sleep.”

Aaron drops his gaze and finally nods in agreement. He reaches over to flip off the light switch and walks to the bed, taking care not to trip over the numerous boxes that remain unpacked and scattered about their bedroom. 

Climbing into bed he hears and feels Robert shift around to move his body next to his boyfriend. Robert reaches up and gently places a kiss on Aarons’ neck just below his ear.

A few moments later, the silence is broken by Roberts voice, full of desire and joy, “You really didn’t think I was gonna let you off that easy did you?”

Aaron laughs as Robert flips him onto his back…

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr - http://myfavorite26.tumblr.com/


End file.
